


the morning after

by daffodeela



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Mikasa memilih mengenakan pakaian Jean karena terasa lebih praktis dan kemeja itulah baju dengan posisi terdekat dengannya. Jean menggodanya secara bertubi-tubi karena itu. Ini masih terlalu pagi bagi Mikasa untuk menghadapi hal itu.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 5





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [pagi setelahnya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183909) by [shafilaschtein (daffodeela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein)



> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

Mikasa adalah tipikal manusia yang tertidur dengan ringan. Wajahnya disentuh cahaya matahari lembut di penghujung pagi yang menembus melalui celah-celah kirai, dan hal sesederhana itu sudah cukup untuk membangunkannya. Dia terbangun dengan kondisi selimut sudah merosot dari bahu. Temperatur dingin di pagi hari membuatnya sedikit bergidik, tetapi kehangatan lain yang timbul dari tubuh Jean membuat hawa dingin itu tidak berarti.

Jean masih memeluknya sejak semalam dan Mikasa tidak merasakan perubahan signifikan tertentu dari posisinya. Tangan lelaki itu melingkari pinggangnya dan sentuhan kulit ke kulit dari punggungnya dengan dada Jean tetaplah sama. Mikasa mendengar dengkuran halus Jean. Dia tidak begitu tahu apakah Jean memang tipe yang selalu mendengkur saat tidur atau bukan. Namun, bagi Mikasa sendiri, dia hanya mendengkur saat tidur setelah melaksanakan kegiatan yang amat sangat melelahkan. Jika Jean seperti dirinya, dia tak bisa menahan seringai tipis dan samar rona merah yang mewarnai pipi.

Hari ini merupakan hari libur yang tidak dipenuhi agenda wajib untuk digenapkan. Meskipun begitu, Mikasa sudah terbiasa langsung beranjak begitu matanya terbuka. Senyaman apa pun dirinya berada di atas tempat tidur, kendatipun kali ini ada kehangatan yang Jean bagi di tengah udara dingin pagi, kebiasaannya tidak bisa terputus begitu saja.

Mikasa memutar tubuhnya perlahan untuk melihat Jean. Wajah lelaki itu tampak tenang dan lembut meskipun dengkuran halus masih bereksistensi. Dia mengusap rahang Jean menggunakan bagian belakang jari telunjuk sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak.

Selimut yang otomatis jatuh dari tubuhnya membuat setiap inci kulit Mikasa tak dilapisi sehelai benang pun lagi. Hanya ada Jean di sini, dan lelaki itu sudah melihat _semuanya_ , tetapi rasa canggung berjalan telanjang tetap menyusupi pori-porinya. Dia menunduk, mencari sesuatu di lantai, dan kemeja Jean adalah hal pertama yang ditemuinya. Dia mengenakannya sembari duduk di atas tempat tidur, dan kemeja tersebut sudah cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari bahu sampai setengah paha.

Tarikan halus terasa di kemeja Jean saat Mikasa hendak berdiri. Mikasa menoleh ke belakang, mendapati senyum Jean yang diuarkan bersama mata yang sayu. Jean bergumam panjang.

"Mikasa," ucap Jean dengan suara serak.

Mikasa sontak bergidik ringan. Detak jantungnya mengencang. Timbul putaran hangat di perutnya. Cara Jean memanggilnya barusan mengingatkannya pada cara lelaki itu mengerangkan namanya semalam, saat tubuh Jean mengungkung tubuhnya di bawah, dan saat dia menduduki pinggul Jean.

Sayu di mata Jean perlahan-lahan sirna. Muncul kilatan tengil yang menggantikannya. "Itu pakaianku."

"Aku tahu," kata Mikasa. Dia beranjak dengan gestur cukup tegas hingga pegangan tangan Jean pada kemejanya terlepas.

"Kenapa?"

Jean memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. Mikasa sontak mengalihkan pandangan saat mendapati sebanyak apa bekas gigitan cinta yang dia tinggalkan di tubuh Jean.

"Pakaianmu lebih mudah dipakai daripada pakaianku," jawab Mikasa dengan nada cuek. Padahal panas sudah memenuhi lehernya dan perlahan-lahan mulai merambat ke wajah.

"Kau tahu," tengil yang sebelumnya hanya ada di mata Jean kini memenuhi seluruh wajahnya, "lebih mudah kalau tidak pakai apa-apa."

Mikasa memutar bola mata. "Jean," ucapnya dengan nada peringatan. Jean hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kupakai? Aku tidak mungkin mengenakan pakaianmu." Jean menunduk ke arah lantai. Dia mengambil sesuatu yang kemudian Mikasa ketahui merupakan pakaiannya sendiri. Jean membentangkannya lebar-lebar. Pakaiannya membentuk lekuk feminin dan jelas-jelas terlalu kecil untuk tubuh Jean. "Lihat?"

"Hmm." Detak jantung Mikasa semakin tidak beraturan. "Kau cukup pakai celanamu saja."

Jean terkekeh lagi. Seringai muncul di wajahnya. "Begitu?" Dia menyengir. "Jadi kau suka melihatku tidak memakai atasan apa pun, ya. Hmm. Akan kuingat itu."

Mikasa memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan meringis. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak sedikit membentuk getaran. "Jean," ucapnya lebih dalam. Nada peringatan masih memenuhinya.

"Caramu menunjukkan bahwa kau malu berbeda sekali dari gadis lain," ucap Jean. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan genit. "Tapi melihatmu malu-malu begitu tetap saja terasa amat manis. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Mikasa?"

Walaupun Jean melemparkan pertanyaan terakhirnya dengan intonasi frustrasi, Mikasa memahami maksudnya bukan begitu. Jean berkali-kali mengatakannya setiap kali dia merasa tergila-gila padanya. Mikasa sendiri tidak mengerti. Dia tidak pernah melakukan apa pun yang berarti bagi Jean sebelum mereka bersama. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Jean tergila-gila padanya.

Mikasa mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Tangannya paling lama menetap di atas bibir untuk menyamarkan senyum. "Jean. Berhenti menggodaku."

Jean tertawa. "Kau selalu memintaku untuk berhenti," dia menjeda sejenak, "tapi jika aku menempelkan tanganku ke dadamu," tangan kanannya direntangkan ke depan, "aku yakin yang kurasakan adalah detak jantungmu yang lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Mikasa." Dia menutup kata-katanya dengan senyum. Matanya berseri-seri.

Mikasa tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk merasa _kewalahan_ seperti ini. Satu-satunya yang dapat menghentikan Jean dari melanjutkan godaannya adalah dirinya yang berjalan jauh dari lelaki itu. Baru dua langkah dia ambil, Jean sudah memotongnya dengan bertanya, "Mau ke mana?"

"Mandi."

Raut tengil Jean kembali lagi. Dia sontak berdiri. "Boleh aku bergabung?"

Mikasa lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya. Dia mendesah panjang. Namun, sekujur tubuhnya mendadak terasa bergelenyar, apalagi saat menyadari Jean sama sekali tidak berbusana. Bayangan membersihkan diri bersama Jean sama sekali tidak bisa ditahan untuk muncul di kepalanya.

"Oke."

Mikasa mematung. Dia merasa jawabannya terlalu impulsif. Namun, tidak sampai dua detik sampai dirinya sadar bahwa dia tidak menyesali persetujuannya.

Karena masih memikirkan betapa memalukannya jawaban singkatnya tadi, dia tidak sadar Jean tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Dia mengusap rambut Mikasa, kemudian mengusap bahu dan lengannya. Tangan yang sebelumnya menetap di lengan perlahan-lahan bergerak ke tengah tubuh Mikasa. Jemarinya menarik-narik kancing kemejanya sendiri dan melepasnya satu per satu.

"Kau tahu, kan?" Jean melepas kemejanya perlahan-lahan dari tubuh Mikasa. Ujung jemarinya mengusap kulit Mikasa dalam prosesnya. Dia menekuk lutut dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Mikasa. "Kau tidak akan membutuhkan ini lagi."

**Author's Note:**

> You know what. I blushed in all the time I wrote all of this.


End file.
